Lies
by KuroEnna
Summary: No importa si un hombre sin corazón mata, verdad? -'Te amo Ivan, nunca voy a dejarte' Mentira. Solo mentiras.- RussiaxCanada mencionado.


Advertencias: Rusia, Sin beta.

**Lies**

La nieve caía mi alrededor, sepultando todo a su paso, frio, de nuevo, el maldito frio, sabía que era una locura andar con este clima, pero ¿A quién le importa?, para ser sincero después de un tiempo bajo la nieve mi cuerpo ya no sentía nada, tenía que seguir caminando, algo me decía que si no lo hacía dejaría de respirar, mis pies dolían pero, ¿ Acaso no es el dolor lo que te conecta a la realidad cuando ya no te queda nada mas?.

Mi sonrisa se mantenía en su lugar y sin embargo jamás me había sentido tan vacio, ¿Realmente tenía un corazón?, ¿Que era lo que se sentía cuando latía?, paso a paso lo olvidaba todo, aquellos momentos en los cuales mi corazón había estado vivo.

Entre a un bar y como siempre pedí vodka, la gente peleaba una con otra, borracha, mientras otros se dejaban llevar por sus impulsos en cualquier lugar, y juro que sentí asco por mi gente, por el mundo, por mí mismo, un asco que ni el vodka quitaba de mi boca y que lograba disimular con mi siempre eterna sonrisa.

Conforme las copas se acumulaban en la mesa las memorias que había intentando por todos los medios sacar de mí cabeza volvían y no dolían, una persona sin corazón no sufre, ¿verdad? Y sin embargo contrario a mis palabras la copa que segundos antes sostuviera mi mano se estrellaba ruidosamente contra la pared.

¿Está bien señor?- Una suave voz pregunto a mi lado.

Con una cara un tanto preocupada y asustada, una joven mujer se acerco a mi lado, por como vestía deduje que trabajaba allí. No era más que una de esas mujercillas que aprovechan cualquier debilidad para quitarte todo.

Me dejaron- le respondí sin expresión alguna, mirando sus grandes y aniñados ojos-Me gustan tus ojos- dije con una de mis características sonrisas y vi su rostro iluminarse ante la posibilidad de una presa fácil.

Toco mi mano mientras decía- Mi turno termina en media hora, si quieres podríamos ir a otro lugar.

Se fue moviendo sus caderas en lo que a ella le parecía coqueto y a mí, repulsivo, aun así la espere, porque, ¿Importa acaso si un hombre sin corazón la sigue?, claro que no, respondió en seguida mi cabeza.

Por supuesto que no había lugar alguno al que pudiéramos ir otro que su habitación, un cuartito sencillo, con olor a licor y cigarrillo. Intentaba besarme mientras sus pequeñas manitas se encargaban de los botones de mi abrigo.

Eres un hombre bastante atractivo-me dijo acariciando la piel por encima de la camisa- Yo no te hubiera dejado- sus ojos de un violeta algo claro me miraron.

Eso era lo que había dicho él, ¿verdad? , pensé por un segundo, sí, eso era lo que él había dicho, y entonces sin entender bien lo que hacia la alce del suelo, mientras ella me miraba con una expresión confundida y camine con ella hacia la ventana.

¿Q-que haces?- pregunto con aquella adorable expresión insegura. La deje en el suelo y tomando su pequeña blusa la amarre en su boca hasta que esta sangro. La alce de nuevo ignorando sus gemidos de dolor y de miedo.

Entonces deje al vacio su cuerpo sosteniéndola solo de su pequeña mano, sus expresión de horror era excitante, sus ojos enrojecidos, rogándome porque no le hiciera nada, aquellos quejidos adornando la escena con una bella melodía de suplica. Era curioso como luchaba por sostenerse de mí con su otra mano ante lo cual fallaba sin remedio, como un insecto que al caer en un charco de agua lucha para salir de el sin éxito. Sus ojos, esos ojos que habían osado parecerse a los de mi querido Matvey, me miraban suplicantes, fue su error, tal vez hubiera sido mejor para ella cocérselos o quitárselos al mismo momento de haber nacido.

Con una sonrisa en la cara deje ir su pequeña mano, y ella cayo gritando, para al final, estrellarse con un sonido algo curioso contra el suelo, la escuche gemir incesantemente y la vi mover su cuerpo, ahora no más que un montón de huesos rotos y sangre, en los adorables momentos de su agonía y entonces ante tal bizarra vista lo único que me quedo hacer fue reírme, reírme hasta que mis rodillas se doblaron, y mis manos temblorosas se cerraron en mi rostro.

''_Te amo Ivan, nunca voy a dejarte''_

Y mientras aquellas palabras resonaban como una maldición en mis oídos, entre risas y lagrimas me escuchaba a mi mismo decir.

**Mentira, mentira, mentira.**

…

**Hetalia no me pertenece, mío es solo la muchacha sin nombre.**

Esto se escribió solo, en serio la verdad yo estaba escuchando una canción inocentemente y mis manos se movieron solas, en fin, esta es como una secuela malvada de mi anterior oneshot.

No sé porque la quise subir al tiempo…No se… hummm

Ojala les guste y dejen su review porfiisss …de lo contrario Iván seguirá matando…tú podrías ser la/el siguiente muajaja.

Cuídense :D y se busca beta…por si alguien está interesado.


End file.
